This is the second national symposium sponsored by the National Kidney Foundation to promote an exchange of knowledge, on a topic of major clinical importance, among basic scientists, clinical investigators, and practicing physicians. The first of these symposia, entitled "Advances in Systemic Lupus Erythematosus", was conducted in New York City in October of 1981, and was attended by approximately 220 participants and registrants. The symposium proposed herein will deal with the topic of "Diabetes Mellitus and Renal Failure", and will be held in the Washington, D.C. area October 15-16, 1982. The purpose of this meeting will be to bring together investigators of various disciplines, of both basic and clinical science, to examine the current level of understanding of diabetes and renal disease, and to identify areas for future investigation. There has been a substantial amount of new information on this important topic in the past few years, and it is expected that this symposium will serve to integrate this information and increase insight in this area. It is anticipated that approximately 200, or more, investigators and members of the medical community throughout the country will attend this symposium.